Making Out Again (Sequel of Night After Award)
by juPe12
Summary: Hanya dengan jari dan membayangankan Kim Kai, dia klimaks... (Kaisoo/GS)


**Making Out Again**

by **Jupe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, **

**WARNING ! ABSURD ! UNEDUCATED WORD ! So, Watch Out !**

* * *

Setelah meletakkan sembarangan saja meletakkan sepatu bootsnya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk apartemennya, Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Hari ini melelahkan. Direktur bahkan memarahinya karena jalan cerita yang dibuat malah menyimpang dari yang diinginkan bahkan artis-artis mereka tak mau melakukan adegan yang dibuatnya itu, direktur menyuruhnya kembali menulis ulang. Kyungsoo benci harus bekerja dua kali.

Kyungsoo merogoh ponsel dari dalam blazzernya, ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari sang kekasih, Kim Suho, dan juga beberapa pesan berisi makian-makian untuknya dari kekasihnya itu. Hubungan mereka menjadi tidak beres sejak malam dia tidur dengan Kim Jong In alias Kai, the best new artist tahun ini. Pasalnya, Suho menjemputnya setelah acara film award itu, tapi dia malah tak ada ditempat, bahkan salah satu staff acara itu memberi tahu Suho kalau dia pulang dengan Kim Kai. Sejak saat itu Suho menjadi berbeda, kepercayaannya terhadap Kyungsoo berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Saat mereka bercintapun, Kyungsoo sudah tak merasakan lagi kenikmatan seperti biasa mereka melakukannya. Kim Kai benar-benar hampir membuat hubungannya dengan Suho hancur.

Oh, bicara tentang Kai, Kyungsoo teringat lagi keganasan Kai menggagahinya malam itu. Awal kelembutan diakhiri dengan perlakuannya sangat kasar. Masih ingat sekali dia bagaimana Kai mengaduk-aduk lubangnya, masih ingat sekali dia bagaimana Kai membuatnya terus mendesah sepanjang malam hingga suaranya habis, masih ingat sekali bagaimana tubuhnya terus terhentak-hentak seiring gerakan ganas Kai, masih ingat dia kata-kata kotor Kai yang terus memojokkannya setelah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Suho, masih ingat sekali dia akan Kai yang kemasukan setan malam itu. Dia juga bahkan ingat bagaimana Kai meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam keadaan lusuh, berantakan bahkan tak berbusana, di dalam hotel sewa mereka di pagi harinya.

Ternyata Kim Kai itu brengsek atau dia yang memang jalang? Begitu saja dengan mudahnya minta ditiduri Kim Kai padahal itu pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tak munafik, sebenarnya Kyungsoo menikmati perlakuan kasar, menikmati percintaan semalamnya dengan Kim Kai, itu adalah percintaan terhebatnya setelah waktu itu dia sempat mengakui Suho lebih hebat. Menilik kembali hubungannya dengan Suho, rasanya dia harus menarik kata-katanya, Suho sudah tak lagi hebat kali ini dalam masalah ranjang. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo memang jalang, mengingat kembali sentuhan Kai malam itu membuat daerah kewanitaannya menggelitik, dia ingin kelamin besar memasukinya sekarang juga.

Owh, bahkan Kyungsoo kini sudah memegang sendiri payudaranya, meremasnya dengan agresif, dia melenguh. Kakinya naik keatas meja kaca didepan sofanya, pahanya mengangkang lebar hingga roknya tersingkap menampilkan celana dalam hitamnya, dengan sengaja Kyungsoo menyentuh kemaluannya.

"Uuuhh!" Lenguhnya ketika jemarinya menyusup didalam celana. Sudah basah disana, dia benar-benar terangsang hanya dengan mengingat Kim Jong In mengaduk-aduk kelaminnya. Dia mencoba menusuk sendiri lubangnya, memasukkan dua jari kedalam sana, Kyungsoo mengocok jarinya dengan cepat. Tangannya yang lain tidak tinggal diam, dia terus meraba dadanya yang masih berbungkus, "KAAAAI!" Pekiknya ketika dia mencapai puncak.

Hanya dengan jari dan membayangankan Kim Kai, dia klimaks. Kyungsoo sudah gila.

.

TING TONG TING TONG...

.

Saat dia sedang terengah-enggah, tiba-tiba saja bel apartemennya berbunyi. Kyungsoo terpaksa dengan lemahnya beranjak dari sofa, dia membenahi penampilannya yang sedikit acak-acakan itu. Dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu, tanpa mengecek dulu di layar intercom. Tadinya dia yakin itu hanya tukang laundry yang akan mengantar pakaian mengingat hari ini memang jadwalnya,

Tapi begitu pintu dibuka,

.

.

.

"KIM JONG IN?!" Kyungsoo tersentak.

Lelaki dihadapannya itu hanya menyeringai dan menerobos masuk kedalam apartemennya. Kyungsoo menutup pintunya, dengan gelagapan dia mengubah password apartemennya, dia tak mau tiba-tiba Suho datang dan memergokinya sedang bersama Kai.

"K-kenapa kau kemari?" Tergesa-gesa setelah selesai mengubah password, Kyungsoo mengejar Kai.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Kai santai sambil matanya terus mengitari setiap sudut ruangan apartemen Kyungsoo. "Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Kai, kau tidak bisa disini..." Ucap Kyungsoo resah.

Kai tersenyum menoleh kearahnya, mendekati wajah Kyungsoo perlahan, "Kenapa? Kau takut kekasihmu tahu?" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga, membuat Kyungsoo tergelitik. Kai begitu saja meniup rambut-rambut kecil didekat telinga Kyungsoo. Seketika Kyungsoo merinding.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tergagap.

Kai menyelipkan anak-anak rambut Kyungsoo dibalik telinganya, kembali dia berbisik, "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku merindumu..." Suara berat berbisik itu terdengar sexy. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak dapat bergerak. Dia hanya bisa menutup mata, apalagi saat Kai mengelus wajah mulusnya, mengitari lehernya. Jari telunjuk Kai menelusuri hidung mancungnya, ibu jarinya menyapu bibir merah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meremas roknya kasar ketika Kai menarik turun blazzernya, kembali mengelus lengan Kyungsoo yang sudah berkeringat itu dengan lembut, "apa kau tak merindukanku?" Tanya Kai masih dengan nada sexynya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bohong jika dia bilang tidak, beberapa saat yang lalupun dia bermain sendiri dengan membayangkan lelaki didepannya ini.

Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika gadis didepannya ini merona dengan mata tertutup, sangat sexy dengan bibir digigit, keringatnya bercucuran, padahal dia hanya menggerayangi. Kai memberanikan diri meremas payudara besar yang masih berbungkus itu.

"He-Hentikanh..." Bibir Kyungsoo berkata ragu-ragu, karena didalam hatinya meminta lebih.

"Eum? Apa katamu?" Kai menggodanya dan terus meremas semakin kuat buah dada didepannya itu.

"H-hentikan, hentikan Kai...aaHh..." Tak bisa untuk tak mendesah, karena tangan Kai malah mencubit puting susunya.

"Kau yakin untuk berhenti? Huh?" Goda Kai lagi.

"Akh-aahhh" brengsek memang, Kai malah menusuk jarinya memaksa masuk kepala lubang yang masih berbalut celana dalam itu. Kyungsoo melemah, benar-benar tak dapat apa-apa lagi, tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja didada Kai yang masih mempermainkan dirinya.

Kai menyeringai lagi, "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku berhenti..." Kai menjauhkan tangan-tangannya dari daerah sensitif Kyungsoo. Dia mendorong tubuh lemah itu menjauh darinya.

Kyungsoo kecewa. Bibirnya memang meminta tangan-tangan itu berhenti, namun setelah tangan itu menjauh dari tubuhnya, dia merasa kehilangan, dia menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih laknat lagi.

Kai mendesah lemah, berakting sebenarnya, "Ah, sayang sekali, tapi kurasa urusanku sudah-"

"CIUM AKU!" Tanpa diduga-duga Kyungsoo malah menarik kerah bajunya dan membuat tubuh mereka kembali tak berjarak.

"Touch me..." Lirih Kyungsoo lagi ketika Kai masih saja tak bergeming. "Kumohon..." Tambah Kyungsoo benar-benar hilang akal sehat. Dia sudah benar-benar tak mempedulikan lagi harga dirinya. Persetan dengan itu. Masa bodoh jika orang didepannya ini menganggapnya jalang. Yang jelas kini, dia ingin sentuhan yang lebih.

Kai menyeringai penuh kemenangan, gadis ini memang tak akan pernah menolaknya. Kai langsung saja mencium bibir Kyungsoo menekannya kuat-kuat, mengigit bibir bawah gadis itu sebagai akses masuk lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat dan lembab itu. Lidah Kai terjulur untuk menyapa isi mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas permainan lidah itu, bahkan ia tak segan-segan membelit lidah Kai dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Kai tak berdiam diri, bergerak nakal meremas buah dada besar yang masih berbungkus itu, lalu turun kearah pinggul, dan meremas dua bongkahan yang hampir sama besar dengan buah dada tadi. Kai menarik masuk tubuh Kyungsoo semakin menyatu padanya hingga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan batang kelamin yang masih berbungkus jins itu mengeras.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai, tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kehangatan tubuh milik Kai. Sedang Kai masih saja sibuk meremas bokongnya, membalas pelukan Kyungsoo tanpa melepas ciuman mereka sedikitpun, bahkan ciuman itu terlihat lebih intim lagi, saliva entah milik siapa berceceran begitu saja. Kai dan Kyungsoo terus bergantian menyedot, menghisap, dan melumat.

Kai tersenyum senang mengamati wajah merah Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah akibat ciumannya. Kyungsoo terlihat mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya ketika Kai melepas ciuman hebatnya. Kai kembali meraih dagu gadis dihadapannya itu dan mengecupnya singkat, "dimana kamarmu?" Tanya Kai kemudian.

Kyungsoo yang sudah menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari Kai itu, begitu saja menunjuk pintu di samping lemari televisi.

Kai langsung mencengkram pinggang Kyungsoo lalu membopong gadis itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, tak bisa dipungkiri, dia juga sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menikmati tubuh memabukkan gadis yang pernah ditidurinya malam itu. Gadis yang membuatnya marah karena mengetahui dia telah memiliki kekasih, gadis yang membuatnya menjadi orang paling galau sedunia, gadis yang membuatnya harus berpikir berulang-ulang untuk terus mendekati lalu merebut dari kekasihnya atau menyerah saja, gadis yang membuatnya akhirnya terjatuh akan pesona dan tak akan dilepasnya walau bagaimanapun. Dia mabuk akan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga gadis ini harus jadi miliknya.

Kai melepas gendongannya ketika sampai diranjang kamar Kyungsoo. Dia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjang itu. Kai lalu menindihnya, kembali menghisap bibir merah Kyungsoo. Hanya sesaat karena setelahnya bibir Kai turun dan menyusup masuk kedalam leher jenjang milik Kyungsoo, menghisap dan menjilat apapun disana. Tak segan-segan dia mengigit kecil memberi tanda kemerahan disana. Tanda bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya.

Kai menarik sembarangan kaus Kyungsoo hingga dada besar yang masih tertutup bra itu terekspos dihadapannya.

"Uuuhhh..." Lenguhan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Kyungsoo ketika Kai meremas buah dadanya. Kai menyesap kembali bibir manis milik Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan aksinya meremas buah dada itu. Kai bahkan menarik bra hitam itu turun sampai perut meloloskan payudara besar itu dari tempatnya.

Kai melepas ciumannya, memandangi dada besar yang gini didalam genggamannya itu. Dia terus meremas seduktif sehingga pemilik buah dada itu terus melenguh tak terkendali. Kai menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo yang tak berdaya itu.

Kai membenamkan kepalanya kedalam dua bongkah besar buah dada itu, menghirup wangi parfum yang menyatu dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, dan menghisap putingnya yang sudah mengeras.

"Uuuuhhh..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, kepalanya terus masuk kedalam ranjang, tangannya meremas seprai sembarangan. Kai benar-benar membawanya melayang tinggi.

"Aahh..." Kembali desahan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, dia menekan kuat kepala Kai agar dia tak berhenti mengulum puting susu yang sudah mengeras karena nafsunya sudah semakin meningkat.

"OUH fuck!" Ucap Kyungsoo ketika Kai menggigit daging kenyal buah dadanya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana, di kulit putih mulus milik Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum lagi ketika melepas ciuman ganasnnya pada buah dada itu, bisa dilihatnya Kyungsoo terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah sayu, keringatnya pun mengucur membasahi dahinya. Oh, Kyungsoo tambah membuatnya bergairah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kai menghapus bulir keringat didahi Kyungsoo, "Kau memang indah, Kyung..." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandangi wajah tak berdaya karena nafsu sudah berada dipuncak itu. Kai benar-benar terpesona oleh wajah indah ini. "Hei, I wanna fuck you. Apa aku boleh melanjutkan?" Lirih Kai.

Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah itu mengangguk, "Lanjutkan- lanjutkan Kai, lakukan sesukamu..."

Kai tersenyum, dia mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo, lalu bergerak kebawah, tangannya masuk kedalam rok Kyungsoo dan menarik celana dalam Kyungsoo. Kai menyingkap rok itu, membiarkan dirinya terpesona lagi dengan kemaluan yang pernah dipegang sendiri oleh Kyungsoo diawal-awal mereka bercinta malam itu. Kemaluan yang memerah dan menggairahkan hingga libidonya semakin meningkat. Kai menelan ludahnya.

Kai lalu mengusap lembut kemaluan yang sudah basah itu membuat si pemiliknya tergelitik dan kembali mengigit bibir. "Sudah basah, huh?" Goda Kai terus mengusap mesra. Kyungsoo semakin kegelinjangan. Sejurus kemudian Kai menjilat kemaluan itu dan menghisapnya,

"Ooouuuhhh..." Kyungsoo meremas seprai ranjang menahan nikmat ketika Kai memasukkan lidahnya menusuk kedalam lubangnya itu. Tangan Kai bahkan tak mau diam dan kembali meremas payudara besarnya, memilin puting susunya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terus menggeliat resah, dua sensasi kenikmatan yang didapatnya. Tangan lain Kyungsoo mendorong masuk kepala Kai agar tak menjauh dari kemaluannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup bermain-main dengan kemaluan itu, Kai beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia membuka jaket dan kemejanya, sedang Kyungsoo ikut membantu melepas ikat pinggang dan membukakan celana Kai. Mereka tampak tergesa-gesa dan tak sabaran.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya ketika Kai polos, dia menatap batang kelamin tegang milik Kai yang sudah pernah menyiksanya waktu itu, entah kenapa dia rasa itu semakin besar. Kai tersenyum, lalu mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk kembali terbaring,

"Mengangkang, Kyung" perintah Kai. Kyungsoo yang sudah berbalut nafsu itu dengan cuma-cuma menaati perintah Kai, dia melebarkan pahanya hingga lubang kemerahannya kembali terekspos. Kai mengocok pelan kelaminnya dan mengarahkan ke lubang merah itu.

"AKH!" Kyungsoo menjerit ketika kelamin besar Kai menerobos masuk ke lubangnya itu. Dia meremas kuat bahu Kai.

"S-Sial! Kenapa ini masih saja sempit! Sshh..." Kai terus mendorong batang kelaminnya hingga sepenuhnya masuk. "Oohh!" Desah Kai merasakan lubang Kyungsoo menjepit batangnya, mengurutnya perlahan.

Kai mendekati wajah terpejam Kyungsoo yang menahan perih itu, "Hei, aku akan bergerak. Lakukan sesukamu jika ini sakit..." Suara Kai tampak terengah-engah. Dia juga sudah tak tahan lagi karena lubang Kyungsoo terus menyedotnya.

Setelah dibalas anggukan dari Kyungsoo, Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju mundur menusuk kedalam lubang kemaluan Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo untuk meredam rasa sakit yang menjalar. Tangannya juga masih setia pada buah dada Kyungsoo.

Seiring semakin cepat Kai mengocok kelaminnya, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik ditubuh Kyungsoo, rasa perih pertama tadi hilang begitu saja, berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara,

"Aahh...aah...Kaii.." Desahan itu tak bisa ditahan seiring dengan hentakan-hentakan Kai menghujami kemaluannya, Kai terus menumbuk dititik kenikmatannya, "there...yess...there, Kai...oohh!" Dia menekan kepala Kai yang sedang asik mengecup puting susunya.

"Aahh...ahh..aaahh..." Desahan terus tercipta, memenuhi kamar Kyungsoo. Pendingin ruangan serasa tak berguna karena keduanya kini dibanjiri oleh keringat. Kocokan demi kocokan kelamin Kai yang menyentuh dinding kewanitaan Kyungsoo menciptakan kenikmatan tiada tara bagi keduanya. Kai dan Kyungsoo sibuk mendesah terbawa arus kenikmatan.

Kyungsoo bahkan berteriak kencang ketika Kai menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. "Aaaahh...Kai...lebih cepatt...kumohon... Aakkhh... KAI~"

Mendengar namanya terus keluar seiring desahan dari bibir Kyungsoo, Kai menggila, birahinya meningkat, dia bergerak dengan cepat sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo tadi. "Aahh...aahh... Kaii, aku~" Kyungsoo meremas seprai ranjang.

"Aaarrggghhh!" Kyungsoo bergetar, Kai terhenti setelah menumbuk masuk dan menekan menyapa titik nikmat Kyungsoo. Kai tau Kyungsoo mencapai klimaksnya, biasa dirasakan cairan hangat membasahi batang kelaminnya.

.

TING TONG TING TONG... TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG...

.

Suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hei, ada tamu..." Ucap Kai.

"Biarkan saja. Kita lanjutkan ini..." Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya setelah klimaks pertamanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyungsoo menekan bokong Kai memintanya kembali bergerak.

"Bagaimana kalau itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Kai masih belum bergerak.

"Aku tak peduli, Kai. Kita lanjutkan ini!" Nada Kyungsoo meninggi. Biarkan saja jika benar itu Suho, Kai bergerak diatasnya lebih penting ketimbang Suho yang terus dengan kasar menekan bel apartemennya.

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia merasa menang besar dengan ini, entah kenapa hatinya bahagia dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo itu. Kai kembali menggerakkan kelaminnya didalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kai kembali mendengar desahan Kyungsoo menyerukan namanya. Keduanya tak mempedulikan bel yang sepertinya tampak lelah berbunyi.

"Aahh...Kai...Kai...aahh...Kai!"

"Bagus Kyung! Terus begitu! Sebut namaku, sayang!" Ucap Kai seiring dengan hujamannya yang semakin menggila. Kai sungguh bahagia. Kai merasa menang. Kyungsoo miliknya sekarang.

"Aah...aah... Kurasa aku~ Kai~ akuuu..."

Kai semakin liar, Kyungsoo tak berhenti mendesahkan namanya, itu membuatnya benar-benar menjadi gila. Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bongkahan besar dada Kyungsoo sejurus dengan kocokannya yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Keluar Jong! Ini akan keluar~" ujar Kyungsoo terburu-buru.

"Bersabar, sayang. Sedikit lagi... Aku juga~ akh! Sial!" Kai meremas kasar payudara Kyungsoo.

"Kaaaaaiiiiiii!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooooo! Aaah...ahhh!" Sedetik kemudian Kai menumbuk semakin dalam, cairan hangatnya menyembur memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo, bercampur dengan milik Kyungsoo yang ikut keluar oleh klimaksnya. Seakan tak tertampung, cairan itu mengucur begitu saja keluar dari vagina.

Keduanya terengah-engah.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo, "Terimakasih. Kau benar-benar nikmat..." Ucapnya seraya mengecup mesra dahi berkeringat Kyungsoo, menyisir anak rambut Kyungsoo agar wajah cantiknya bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian dia mengecup bibir Kai singkat, "Kau juga hebat, Kai..." Ucapnya.

Kemudian Kai melepas batang kelaminnya dari lubang Kyungsoo dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping gadis itu. Keduanya masih menetralisir deru nafas yang sedang tak menentu itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo berbalik dan naik diatas tubuh terlentang Kai. Dia tersenyum nakal.

Kai hanya bisa terkekeh, "Kenapa? Kau ingin lagi? Huh?" Goda Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk manja.

Kyungsoo melepas bra yang tadi hanya diturunkan Kai hingga perutnya. Dia menurunkan zipper roknya hingga terbelah dua. Tubuh telanjang seperti malam itu kini terlihat lagi didepan mata Kai. Masih tetap indah.

Kyungsoo menopang tangannya diantara leher Kai, dengan nakalnya dia menggesekkan vaginanya pada batang kelamin Kai yang kembali mengeras karena tubuh bugil Kyungsoo. "Aaahhh..." Desah Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendongak merasakan sensasi menggelitik ketika kelamin mereka bergesekan.

Begitu juga dengan Kai, benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuh batang kelaminnya, "Ssshh... Sial!" Kai beranjak duduk, lalu menyerbu bibir merah Kyungsoo yang pemiliknya tengah asyik bergoyang dipangkuannya menggesekkan vaginanya.

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai dan terus menggesek kelaminnya itu, "Uuuhhh..." Lenguhnya lagi ketika Kai melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Wah, kau mengodaku, huh?" Ucap Kai yang benar-benar tak tahan dengan rasa hangat dan menggelitik, menjepit kelaminnya.

Kyungsoo terhenti, kembali tersenyum nakal. Dia mendorong bahu Kai hingga orang hitam itu kembali tidur diranjangnya. Kyungsoo bergerak turun kebagian bawah,

"AAAH!" Desah Kai ketika Kyungsoo meraih kelaminnya. Kyungsoo mengocok batang kelamin yang tegang dan sangat besar itu.

"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu, tuan..." Bicara Kyungsoo kini layaknya seperti pelacur pada pelanggannya.

"OOUH!" Kai tak bisa untuk tak berteriak ketika mulut hangat Kyungsoo menelan batang kelamin besarnya itu. Dengan telaten Kyungsoo mengulum batang itu, sesekali mengecup dan menjilatnya. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, mereka aktif meremas buah zakar Kai.

"Ouh! Kau benar-benar jalang, Kyung!" Ucapan kasar keluar dari mulut Kai dan Kyungsoo tak peduli. Dia sibuk menikmati benda besar yang memenuhi mulutnya itu. "Yeah! Terus begitu, sayang!" Tangan Kai mulai meraba tubuh Kyungsoo mencari buah dada untuk dipermainkan.

"Eungghh..." Desah tertahan Kyungsoo ketika merasakan puting susunya dipilin dan dipelintir oleh Kai.

"AKH! Jangan digigit, Kyung!" Teriak Kai ketika gigi Kyungsoo mengenai batang kelaminnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum nakal mendengar rintihan itu, kembali dia bermain halus, namun dengan gerakan cepat.

"Oh! Shit! Ini nikmat!" Desah Kai menekan erat kepala Kyungsoo agar mulutnya menelan habis batang kelamin panjang besarnya itu. Sungguh, itu membuat Kyungsoo tersedak, Kai tak peduli karena kenikmatan benar-benar menjadi miliknya,"OHH!".

Kyungsoo melepas kulumannya, matanya berair,

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mampir di pipi tan Kai membuat lelaki itu sadar dari kenikmatan yang membuatnya melayang, dia memegang pipinya yang ditampar Kyungsoo, "HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kai sungguh kaget.

"Kau mau membunuhku, HUH?!" Bentak Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh, dia mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, apalagi melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca itu. Dengan lembut Kai menarik tengkuk leher belakang Kyungsoo. Dia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, menyesap dengan lembur daging kenyal itu,

Kyungsoo terburu-buru melepas ciuman itu, dia berbisik, "Kubilang biar aku puaskan dirimu..." Ucapnya nakal kembali membuat Kai terkekeh. Ternyata ini masih sama dengan Kyungsoo waktu itu. Binal.

Kyungsoo kembali meraih kelamin Kai, dia berjongkok dan menuntun kelamin Kai masuk kelubangnya lagi, "AAAAH..." Desahnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo mulai menghentak-hentak tubuhnya sendiri naik turun diatas tubuh Kai. Bahkan dia mendesah tak karuan, meneriaki nama Kai ketika hasil kocokannya sendiri itu membuat kelamin Kai menyentuh titik nikmatanya.

Entahlah dengan Kai dibawah sana, dia sibuk melenguh oleh kebinalan gadis sexy diatasnya.

"Kai... Kai... KAAAAiiii!" Kyungsoo bergetar. Tangannya menopang pada perut Kai untuk menikmati klimaksnya itu.

Sejurus kemudian Kai berbalik dan melepas kelaminnya, dia beranjak dan berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo. "HISAP!" Perintahnya.

"Tapi~"

"Aku tak peduli! KULUM SEKARANG!" Kai menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk menghisap kelaminnya. Kyungsoo menurut saja dan mulai mengulum dan menghisap kelamin yang masih dipenuhi cairan klimaksnya tadi.

"Aah! Yeah baby, like that! Oh, Kyung! You're such as a bitch!" Makian-makian seperti itu serasa tak asing lagi untuk keduanya. Masa bodoh, Kyungsoo tak peduli dirinya jalang, pelacur, atau apalah, yang jelas kelamin Kai bercampur cairannya terasa gurih dimulut.

"Cukup! Cukup, Kyung!" Kai menarik kepala Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tak mau lepas dari kelaminnya itu. Kai tak mau menyembur dimulut Kyungsoo karena itu akan terasa lebih nikmat jika keluar dilubang sempit tadi.

Kai membalikkan badan Kyungsoo, membuat menungging dihadapannya,

PLAK!

"AAK!" Rintih Kyungsoo ketika Kai menampar bokongnya. Namun rasa sakit tamparan itu kini berganti, karena setelahnya Kai mengelus bongkahan bokongnya itu dengan agresif,

"Cepatlah, Kai! Masukkan!" Ucap Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

Kai menyibak rambut yang menutupi punggung mulus Kyungsoo. Dia mengecup apapun disana membuat gairah Kyungsoo semakin bertambah. Kai mulai menyapa lubang Kyungsoo dengan mengelus kelaminnya dibibir lubang. Kyungsoo menggeliat resah. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan, tiba-tiba saja Kai menusuk batang kelaminnya itu hingga menumbuk ujung vaginanya.

"AKH! Brengsek kau, Kai~ aahh...ahh..." Namun umpatan Kyungsoo malah berubah menjadi desahan karena Kai terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan diujung vaginanya itu.

"Aku apa, baby?" Tanya Kai menggodanya dan terus menghentak-hentak kuat mengaduk lubang Kyungsoo.

"Aah... Kau...aahh... Kau hebat, Jong In. Fuck me harder!" Sepertinya kata 'brengsek' tadi tak bisa diulang oleh Kyungsoo karena Kai memberikan kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Begini? Huh? Seperti ini? Ini yang kau mau? Huh?" Kai semakin liar mengaduk-aduk lubangnya, kocokannya menggila.

"Yeah! I wanna cum... Aahh... Kai~" setiap kali Kyungsoo meneriaki namanya, entah kenapa nafsu Kai semakin bertambah, dia semakin gila menyodok lubang Kyungsoo. Tangannya meremas buah dada besar bergelantungan indah milik Kyungsoo, memelintir dan memilin puting susunya sambil terus bergoyang dengan gilanya. Sensasi kenikmatan yang benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo melayang jauh diawang-awang.

"Kai! Akuu~" teriakan Kyungsoo diiringi dengan cairannya yang tumpah mengalir dan membasahi seprai ranjang.

Pun begitu dengan Kai, dia ikut klimaks dan menyemburkan kembali cairan kentalnya didalam tubuh Kyungsoo, tak peduli apa yang terjadi setelahnya nanti, dia juga sudah siap bertanggung jawab jika Kyungsoo hamil olehnya. Yang jelas kini, nikmat tiada tara benar-benar menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Keduanya ambruk setelahnya. Kai maupun Kyungsoo benar-benar kelelahan. Tak ada lagi yang berani memulai melanjutkan ronde-ronde berikutnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kai, dia tersenyum saat tangan tan milik Kai menyampi anak-anak rambutnya dibalik telinga.

"Kau indah, Kyung. Terima kasih. Sungguh, ini menakjubkan!" Gumam Kai.

"Maafkan aku..." Lirih Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Atas?"

"Waktu itu membuatmu marah? Aku tak jujur jika sebenarnya aku memiliki kekasih..." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum, lalu mengecup singkat puncak kepala Kyungsoo, "Tapi sekarang kau milikku, kan?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hanya milikku?"

"Ya."

"Bukan milik Kim Suho?"

"Bukan milik Suho."

"Kau rela meninggalkan Kim Suho untukku?"

"Aku rela"

"Kau berjanji?"

"Ya."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya."

"Katakan dulu, kau mencintaiku..."

"Iya. Iya. Iya. Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo mencintaimu..." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menghinggapi kecupan singkat bibir lelaki tan itu.

"Kau sudah menyadari kalau kau sebenarnya mencintai Kim Jong In? Kau mengakui kalau Kim Jong In lebih hebat dari Suho?" Kai masih saja menghujami nya dengan pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh menyadari ternyata Kai benar-benar tak mau dirinya kalah dari kekasihnya~ eum, maksud Kyungsoo sebentar lagi mungkin bukan kekasihnya lagi. Karena sungguh, hatinya terjatuh oleh pesona Kai,

Kyungsoo mengangguk meladeni pertanyaan Kai tadi, "Aku mengaku kalah. Dan ternyata kau memang benar-benar hebat dari segalanya." Ucap Kyungsoo membuahkan senyuman bahagia dibibir Kai, dia memeluk Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dada bidangnya, lalu menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Air conditioner ternyata baru terasa dingin dikulit mereka.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menghukummu lagi besok pagi..." Ucap Kai.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?"

"Bukankah kau tadi mengaku kalah?"

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menghukummu besok pagi sampai kau benar-benar tak bisa berjalan dan bekerja dan terus menemaniku hingga esok lagi..."

"Hei, hei, hei..."

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Hola ^^ apa kabar? lama ga jumpa? hahaha

oke sebenermya ini udah lama banget aku buat, aku pgn post dari lama cuma ga sempet2 saking sibuknya. dan akhirnya sekarang aku bisa post.

Makasi buat temen2 yang udh nyempetin baca ini ^^

XOXO~


End file.
